


Kissing and Questions

by Em_is_here



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, because I didn't like about ten seconds of this scene as much as I could have, i wrote an entire fic, just so much kissing you guys, un proprietry behaviour, yes it is the bit between the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Gilbert doesn't have very long before his connection to the ferry.But he does have time to make out with Anne.That one scene in S3 E10 rewritten because I didn't like 10 seconds of it.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Kissing and Questions

He looked again at the address that Diana had scribbled onto a piece of paper. 

How could he know he was going in the right direction? He stopped a passerby and asked him for directions and barely stayed to thank the man before running off. Just around this corner, through this gate.

As he sprinted down the path, he caught sight of a rich blue and a fiery red. It wasn’t until he stopped to compose himself that he realised who that was. 

Anne. His Anne.

With a suitcase? Where was she going?

When she saw him, she put it down and walked slowly, oh so slowly down the steps. The world had concentrated down to the two feet radius in which they existed. 

Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his hand to her cheek. She leaned into it, ever so slightly. His thumb moved across it with barely any command from him. It was so natural it felt like he had been doing that exact movement for years. 

She looked down, and then back up at him and he couldn’t hold out any longer.

He surged in to kiss her. Right hand still on her cheek, the other quickly finding its way to her waist. He didn’t quite pull her closer but by heaven he came close. Her right hand was on his chest, the other holding onto his elbow. 

Just as with his thumb on her cheek, kissing her seemed as natural as breathing. He couldn’t quite believe this was the first time they had done this. And yet.

It took him a few seconds, but he realised exactly what they were doing and where and pulled away from her sharply. Her eyes lagged behind in their opening, but when they did eventually pull themselves to his gaze, she smiled. It was just the barest fraction of a thing but reminiscent of the wide grin she had pulled on the steps to Miss Stacey’s house. 

Then her face fell and she paused before gasping and holding her left wrist. 

“I just had to check. I have a very good imagination.”

“-very good imagination.” He caught hold of her wrist and ran his thumb over the spot a few times to soothe the pinch. “I know. You haven’t imagined anything.”

She smiled again. Closer to the beam he had seen so many times before.

“Diana told me about the letter. I don’t know where it must have gotten to, but I never received it. Was she right about the contents? Do you truly love me?”

It was then that the look returned to her eyes. The look that was so resolutely Anne that Gilbert’s heart just about melted in his chest. The look she had had walking up onto the stage to defend the Newspaper. The one where she had defended Miss Stacey from the council. She had made up her mind about...something.

She moved towards him and wrapped her left hand round the back of his head. Then she smiled. Boldly and truly smiled.

And kissed him. 

Well that was his answer. 

This time he did pull her in. She was already on her toes and his arm went around her waist, once again like it was made to be there. Her entire arm hung around his neck like they couldn’t get close enough, the other hand having made its way from his shoulder to his jaw.

Eventually, once again they pulled away from each other, Anne grinning like a cheshire cat. 

“Question answered, Mr Blythe?”

“Thoroughly, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.”

They stood there, arms wrapped around each other and foreheads pressed together for a little while longer before the ringing of the bells in the distance finally pulled him away from their tiny world to the much bigger one. 

“I’m going to have to go.”

“Where? You’ve barely arrived!”

“To catch a ferry. I got into the University of Toronto. In fact…” He pulled away from her to fumble in his pocket. “I have the address for you. So you can write, if you’d like.” He held out a heavily folded piece of paper between them. She took laughing then kissed him again. When she finally pulled back, she held him by the upper arms and grinned.

“Pen pals?” He asked.

“Pen pals,” she agreed. “You’ll recall that I have a very nice fountain pen.” They both laughed at that. Oh how good it felt to laugh with her again.

Diana and her father took that opportunity to pull up to the house with the saving grace that was their carriage. 

After a final round of wonderful goodbyes, and a very fast trip to the docks, he stood at the back of the ferry and watched as the Island slunk beneath the horizon. 

He smiled, completely sure about his decisions for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Whopee thanks for reading that brain fart. 
> 
> I just had opinions on the dialogue in that bit  
> It's just the fact that the two lines that are said between him kissing her and her kissing him are not related to each other in any way? He does not respond to her statement. He just rolls right along with his pre-planned dialogue option.
> 
> Side note, but this happens, timeline wise, like a week after Newsies? Which is a bit insane to me but there you go.


End file.
